


The Deposition of Sugawara Koushi

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Bondage, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Multi, Other, Rope Bondage, Transmasculine Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Suga mentions that they'd enjoy watching their partners have sex, Noya jumps at the chance to be in charge for once. Suga is in for a lot more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Deposition of Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Days two and eight of Kinkmas!
> 
> bondage // “you’re on the naughty list this year
> 
> exhibitionism/voyeurism // ugly Christmas sweaters

Noya jumps them while it’s bright and early, while they’re still struggling out of bed to get Daichi’s morning coffee.

“Let me _up_ ,” Suga protests as they struggle on the floor against Noya’s grasp on their wrists and Noya’s full body pressing down against their abdomen. They could probably get up if they really wanted it, but they simply didn’t want to. It was more interesting this way.

“Dai! Asahi! Help me!” Noya says. Asahi is a light sleeper, but Daichi usually takes a lot longer to warm up. He drowsily raises his head, and upon seeing two of his boyfriends scuffling on the floor of the bedroom, decides it’s in his best interests to actually get up, though not without grumbling.

“Ugh, too early for sex stuff,” Daichi mutters.

“That’s not what you’ll say when you get my cock in you,” Noya says.

“Promise?” Daichi perks up a little at the prospect.

“Remember, Koushi, you can always safeword,” Asahi says, easily lifting and holding Suga in place so that Noya can actually get their wrists tied behind them.

“Stop being sweet! You’re supposed to be menacing! Yuu’s muscle!” Suga says, sticking out their tongue at them. When Noya had mentioned offhand that he’d like to try being the dominant one for once, and Suga had agreed with the concept, they’d never expected this, but they really wanted to see where things went.

“Take off their briefs, Daichi,” Noya orders. Daichi is used to taking orders, but usually from Suga. Though Noya has long been their second in command, so it’s not too much of a switch.

“Let me _go_ ,” Suga begs. “I’m going to beat your ass so hard after this.”

Noya grins bright and sharp. “Is that a promise?”

“With the vampire paddle,” Suga continues, and Noya blanches, realizing he may have gotten himself into more than he bargained for. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Noya finishes the knots on their wrists and holds Suga’s legs open as Daichi slides off their briefs. It’s, frankly, impressive that Noya has so much presence while naked from the waist down, his half-mast cock bobbing up underneath his Christmas sweater that reads “Kiss me under the mistletoe” and has a sprig of mistletoe at the waist.

“Put them in the chair,” he orders Asahi. “Koushi, you said a while back that you wanted to try watching, so here. Watch. Hold their legs, Dai, Asa?”

Asahi lifts them into the chair that Suga had _wondered_ about, curious as to why it had suddenly manifested in their bedroom as opposed to their breakfast nook.

Noya grins as he grabs more rope and begins attaching a leg to each chair, leaving them open and bare and wanting.

“I changed my mind; I hate this,” Suga says. 

“Then you should safeword,” Asahi says to them, voice low. “Or I can, for you. Nobody will question it.”

“No, see...Ugh, don’t tell Yuu, c’mere?” Suga says, and they’d motion Asahi to lean their ear up to their mouth if they weren’t a little tied up at the moment.

“Hey you,” Asahi says, pecking them on the lips. Suga licks at their bottom lip, and Asahi’s mouth falls open. Suga deepens the kiss, words temporarily forgotten in favor of plundering their partner’s mouth.

“Hey, hey, no kissing the prisoner!” Noya says, looking up from where he and Daichi are tying Suga’s legs to the chair. “This is a coup! We’re deposing them as monarch of the bedroom!”

“What were you going to say?” Asahi whispers, pulling back with cheeks flaming.

“I don’t hate it-hate it,” Suga says. “I kind of love to hate it, if that makes sense? I don’t know. I’m always in charge, and I want to be, but there’s something nice to be said for being able to relax for a bit.”

“Now you get why I do it,” Asahi says, kissing Suga on the nose.

“I said no kissing the prisoner!” Noya says. He turns to Suga, smoothing a hand down their inner thigh. “What color are you?”

“Green,” Suga says. They all but growl at Noya. “Now let me _go._ ”

“Not until I’m good and done with you! Now sit here and be good and you’ll see what I have planned for you. Daichi, did you get it?” 

Suga and Asahi realize too late that they’d completely lost track of what Daichi was doing. He’s stealthy, is the problem, which is probably why Noya sent him on that particular mission.

“Get them ready and put it in,” Noya says.

Suga jolts as Daichi slips a finger inside them, not so much stimulating as preparing with an almost clinical position.

“I could do it myself,” Suga says.

“And risk you strangling me?” Noya says. “I’ll let Daichi handle it, thanks. Asahi, come here?”

Asahi runs a hand down Suga’s arm as a soft goodbye, then heads over to where Noya is standing. Noya jumps up, legs wrapping around their waist and Asahi’s arms instantly coming to hook under his ass in a practiced gesture.

“Kiss me?” Noya says. 

Asahi all but dives forward to press their lips together, Noya sucking their lower lip into his mouth and running teeth over it. Asahi groans into his mouth, and Noya takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into their mouth. Asahi curls their tongue around it and sucks, mimicking what they want to do to Noya’s perfect cock, which is hard against their stomach as Noya slides up and down carefully, grinding against Asahi.

“Feels good, Dai,” Suga says, and they break the kiss and look over next to them to see Suga red-faced and panting, head lolling to one side as Daichi works three fingers into their open cunt. “Kiss me?”

“I’m sorry, Kou, I can’t,” Daichi says. “No kissing the prisoner, remember?”

“Ugh, screw Yuu,” Suga says, attempting to push off against the chair but failing miserably between their hands trapped behind them, their legs tied to it, and Daichi’s fingers inside them. They only succeed in groaning as they drive Daichi’s fingers deeper into them, his knuckles brushing up against their g-spot.

“Hey, careful, don’t go falling flat on your face,” Daichi says, curling his fingers to punctuate the statement.

“Gah,” Suga says between frustration and pleasure.

“Do I have to tie your arms to the chair too? Because I can tie your arms to the chair,” Noya says.

“No, no,” Suga says. “I’ll be good.”

Daichi and Asahi snort.

“You have never in your life been good,” Asahi says.

“Maybe I’ll start now!” Suga protests.

“No, I’m with Asahi,” Daichi says. “Yuu?”

“Sorry, Kou, you’re on the naughty list this year. Daichi, put it in,” Noya says.

Daichi reaches into the back pocket of his sleep pants and grabs at something, and Asahi and Suga’s mouths go dry when they see what he’s got. Their fattest dildo, the one with a thick knot at the base to hold it inside, and a cavity for a bullet vibrator, which Daichi has already inserted. He slides it home, and Suga howls as their dripping cunt engulfs it.

“Turn it on,” Noya says.

“How long are you going to leave it on?” Suga asks, voice stuttering halfway through as Daichi presses the button.

Noya grins evilly. “Oh, about as long as it takes us to finish fucking.”

“Yuu, I hate you,” Suga says, but it’s not entirely convincing with the way their hips are working against the vibrations.

“Love you too,” Noya says.

Suga can come from just penetration, but it only drives them wilder, making them more desperate for a clitoral orgasm. Being tied up and left to come and come and come was nothing short of torture.

“Keep your eyes open,” Noya orders, still slowly grinding against Asahi, now at full hardness, dripping against their stomach. “Watch us.”

“Dai, Asahi, help me?” Suga says, hips stuttering as, between the current relentless stimulation and Daichi’s very thorough fingering before, their first orgasm draws closer and closer.

“Sweetheart, I both love and fear you, but you have to understand. You’re tied up; Noya is right h--hey!” Aashi cuts off as Noya bites down on their neck.

“What they’re trying to say is that you’re not a threat. Noya is, and happens to be the only one who can make you come too, so I’d behave myself,” Daichi says.

Noya soothes the bite with lips and tongue, sucking it into a mark dark enough that Asahi is grateful that it’s scarf season.

“What should I do, sir?” Daichi asks, turning to Noya.

“Prep yourself,” Noya says. He grins again. “Facing Koushi. They wanted to watch, after all.”

Daichi picks the lube up from the floor next to Suga, fascinated as he watches their legs shake. He presses a kiss to their knee despite himself, unable to truly deny his lover anything. And that’s all it takes, Suga crying out as their fluids splash the chair beneath them. Their hips stutter uselessly as they try to escape the onslaught of sensation, and Daichi has the presence of mind to grab the base of the toy and shove it all the way back in as their contractions threaten to unseat it.

“Lean forward a little, Kou?” Daichi says, voice low. “That way you’ll brace it in.”

“Gnnngh,” Suga says as they attempt to speak but are startled by the redoubled assault of sensation. Then, “What if I don’t want it in?”

“Then we’ll tie it,” Noya says, pulling out of a kiss with Asahi. “Asa, grab some rope and tie it into them. I’m going to have words with Daichi.”

“Yes sir,” Asahi says, giving Noya one final kiss before he hops down.

“Dai, what did I just tell you both?” Noya says, pulling him onto the bed.

“I couldn’t resist!” Daichi says. “It was only a little kiss!”

“It’s not how big or little it was,” Noya says. “It’s the principle of the thing. And I didn’t tell you you could do it. In fact, I specifically told you not to do it.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Daichi says.

“You will be,” Noya says. He wraps a hand around Daichi’s throat and waits a moment. “Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Daichi says.

“Good boy,” Noya says. “Nonverbal safe word?” Daichi reaches up to smack him on the arm, hard, twice. “Good, good,” Noya says and leans forward to peck him on the lips, slowly tightening his hand as he does so. He squeezes, careful to only put pressure on the sides of Daichi’s throat.

Daichi groans, gasping for oxygen as the flow of blood is slowly cut off from his brain. He secretly loves this, loves the high he gets, but it’s so much better if someone will only touch him while it happens. Noya acts as if a mind reader, reaching forward to press the heel of his other hand down hard against Daichi’s cock. Daichi groans and bucks up into his grasp. Noya grins and lets go for a brief moment, and Daichi lets out the air he’s been holding in a burst of an exhalation.

“Good boy,” Noya says. “Shall we go again? Actually…” He turns Daichi over and pins him to the bed.

As Daichi waits to see what happens next, his eyes light on Asahi, who’s tied a rope belt around Suga’s waist and is now looping the remainder of the rope between their legs over and over, tightening down the rope over the toy. Suga groans. It will give them just enough friction against their dick to make things even worse.

Noya brings Daichi’s attention back front and center with the click of a lube bottle.

“Watch him, Kou,” Noya orders.

Daichi groans as Noya slips a finger inside him, biting into the bedsheets and trying desperately to keep from humping down against the bedsheets, knowing Noya won’t tolerate that.

“Yuu,” Daichi gasps out. “Yuu, fuck, more,” and Noya slips another slender finger inside him.

“You’re such a slut,” Noya says. “I bet I could fit my entire hand in here,” and that should not sound so fucking sexy but Daichi is still a little high from the breathplay and he’s pretty sure that anything would sound like a good idea at this point.

“Please,” Daichi moans. Noya’s cock takes a definite interest at the sound, enough that he’s too impatient to wait until he can fit his fist inside of Daichi.

“Next time, Dai,” Noya says, smoothing a hand up his spine and clenching it around his neck.

“Fuck, please, choke me,” Daichi says, and it’s loud and lewd enough that Asahi is taking an interest across the room, their cock filling to full mast. Noya snickers as he looks at Asahi striding over to stand above them, pupils blown out.

“You wanna do it, big guy?” Noya asks with a grin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Asahi says, but it comes out choked and croaky, so they say again, “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Daichi loves being choked by Asahi perhaps most of all, their big hands fitting around his neck just right. So when Noya fucks another finger into him just as Asahi tightens down, he’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

He tries to say so, to tell his partners just how much he loves them, but with Asahi’s hand on his throat, all that comes out is a futile burst of air. He’s flying high on the rush of the two of their hands on him, and when he hears a strangled gasp from Suga he remembers. _Suga is watching._ Everything is a little sharper, a little more intense, when he thinks of that.

Asahi lets go of his throat and pulls him into a bruising kiss as the rush of blood comes back to his head. Noya is four fingers deep now and scissoring him open wide, and he groans and bucks his hips back into them. Noya pulls his fingers open wide, showing off to Suga.

“Look, Kou, I really could just slide my whole hand into him,” Noya says.

“Stop teasing,” Suga says. “Fuck he’s pretty.”

“You’re right,” Noya says. “I should fuck him. Asahi, turn him so Kou can see?”

Asahi manhandles Daichi by the shoulders, turning him on the bed so he’s horizontal to where Suga’s sitting and flipping him so his ass is in the air.

“Daichi, you look so good like this,” Suga says, grinding their hips down into the dildo, rocking back and forth. “Wish I was inside you.”

“You can live vicariously through me,” Noya promises, straddling Daichi and pushing in. They all four groan when he’s fully sheathed.

“Asahi, fuck his face,” Noya orders. And it’s a good thing that Daichi trained away his gag reflex years ago, because Asahi is the biggest of the three of them. They push shallowly into Daichi’s throat.

“Come on,” Noya says, bent over Daichi and panting. “Fuck him like you mean it.” His hips piston back and forth like a machine, pushing forward with acute precision. Daichi keens as Noya hits his prostate. 

Asahi looks down at Daichi, who hums his approval around their cock. They snap their hips forward shallowly, experimentally, and Suga groans. Asahi and Noya look forward just in time to see Suga throw back their head, shaking and coming around the dildo tied into them.

“You like that, Kou?” Noya asks. “You like watching us put on a show for you?”

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Suga says, grinding down, already desperately chasing a third orgasm that won’t do any good. Their eyes come back to Daichi, and they whine as they clench fruitlessly around the dildo.

Asahi snaps his hips again, and Daichi moans around his cock. He’s looking up at Asahi with huge eyes, all but begging him for more. Daichi sucks hard on their cock as they begin to fuck in and out of his face, Noya setting the pace as with each thrust he drives Daichi forward onto Asahi’s length.

“Mmm, Asahi,” Suga says. “You look so good when you feel good. Is he making you feel good, sweetheart?”

Asahi groans. “Yeah, Koushi, he is.”

“Yuu,” Suga says. “Wish you were fucking me instead. Fuck, wish I was inside Dai with your cock in my ass and Asahi’s in my mouth.”

It’s rare that Suga gets desperate and subby, and it’s usually only after a couple orgasms that it happens, so this is surprising but not entirely shocking.

“Feels so good, Yuu. Fills me up so right, but not as good as you do. Not as good as any of you.” They buck their hips forward, seeking friction they’ll never get. “Please, I’ll be good, just let me come for real,” Suga says, voice absolutely wrecked. It’s not the first time they promised to be good, but the first time it’s sounded genuine.

“Just a little longer, Kou,” Noya says. “I promise.” His rhythm is starting to stutter inside of Daichi, and Daichi is grinding against the mattress in earnest now as he shifts back and forth on his partners’ cocks. Asahi looks _ruined,_ one hand braced against the mattress as he thrusts hard and fast into Daichi’s mouth, face red and breath coming short and fast.

“Beg me to come for you,” Noya says, looking Suga in the eyes.

“Please, Yuu, please, need you, please let me watch you come,” Suga says, barely keeping eye contact as the humiliation pushes them into a third orgasm.

Noya is the first of the three on the bed to succumb, falling forward against Daichi as he thrusts in fits and starts. He flashes a bright grin at Suga.

“That’s my good babe,” Noya says. “I knew you were capable of behaving.”

“I will do literally anything you want if you just let me come,” Suga says, and it almost sounds sincere.

“I thought you already had?” Noya says, grin widening.

“Yuuuuuuu. You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then say what you mean,” Noya says. He pulls out slowly, watching his cum trickle out of Daichi’s hole, and he and Suga both groan. Meanwhile, Asahi is gripping the back of Daichi’s head, fucking into him with abandon. Their thrusts, too, are losing their tempo as they draw closer and closer to orgasm.

“Yuu, can I come?” Asahi asks.

“Come on his face,” Noya orders, putting four fingers into Daichi and pressing relentlessly into his prostate.

“Yuu, gonna come if you keep that up,” Daichi whines.

“That’s the point, babe,” Noya says with a smack to his ass.

Asahi pulls out of Daichi’s mouth and strokes themself hard and fast. It’s only a matter of seconds before they’re coming all over Daichi’s face, quaking through an orgasm that feels like it’s been punched out of them.

“Please,” Suga says. “Yuu, let Daichi fuck me, please I’ve behaved myself, see?”

“Just a little longer, Kou,” Noya says. He turns Daichi over and wraps a hand around his cock just as he plunges his fingers back in his ass. Asahi bends down to kiss Daichi, sweet and soft and almost chaste considering that they can taste their own cum on Daichi’s lips, and then suddenly they’re swallowing down Daichi’s moans as Daichi comes, shaking hard, spurting up onto his stomach.

“Take care of him,” Noya orders Asahi, who wipes the cum off Daichi’s face with one hand before pushing his fingers into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi moans happily around Asahi’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them like he did their cock only minutes before.

Noya climbs off Daichi and walks over to Suga, and with nimble fingers unties the rope around their waist, unlooping it from between their legs.

“Are you gonna touch me now? Please Yuu,” Suga says.

“Did you enjoy the show, babe?” Noya asks.

Suga groans. “Still am,” they say, looking over at where Asahi is licking up Daichi’s cum off his stomach.

“Keep your eyes on them,” Noya orders, licks his thumb, and presses it hard onto Suga’s dick.

Suga instantly is in freefall, struggling to keep their eyes open as they come and come and come on Noya’s hand, which keeps pressing insistent circles into their dick.

“Too much,” they gasp after what feels like an eternity. Noya removes his thumb and pulls out the toy. Suga’s body clenches down on the dildo, trying to keep it inside.

“Relax,” Noya says. “You’re all done now. You did so good. Do you need more?”

Suga shakes their head. “I think I came enough for one day.”

On the bed, Daichi lifts his head from where he’s been drawing lazy patterns into Asahi’s chest.

“Have I gone mad? Did you hear that, Asa? Noya, am I losing my mind?”

“Watch it,” Suga warns.

“No, seriously? Sugawara Koushi? Having come enough?” Dachi asks.

“If we’re dreaming,” Asahi says, ”it was a very good dream.” They turn to Suga. “Was it good for you too, sweetheart?”

Suga smiles, small and soft. “Yeah, it was. I dunno if I can handle that on a regular basis, but _damn_ was that something to wake up to.”

Daichi looks at the clock. “Oh gods, it’s still so early. Can we just...go back to bed? Yuu, why the hell are you up so early?”

“It’s _Christmas,_ ” Noya says, hard at work untying Suga.

“It’ll still be Christmas in a couple hours,” Suga says, flexing their ankles carefully as they’re freed from the chair legs. They lean forward so Noya can get to their wrists.

“Asahi,” Noya says when he finishes untying them, “Will you carry Suga to bed?”

“I can walk just--” Suga cuts off abruptly as they try to stand and almost collapse. “Never mind, please carry me.”

Asahi laughs, easily scooping Suga up into their arms. “C’mere, Koushi,” they say, kissing them as they walk over to the bed.

“Love you,” Suga says as Asahi puts them down and then snuggles in beside them. “Love all of you.”

Noya gets a baby wipe and gently parts Suga’s legs, wiping the slick off their thighs.

“Mmm, much better. Thank you,” Suga says. Noya crawls up their body to kiss them.

Daichi snuggles in on Suga’s other side, and with Asahi on one side, Daichi on the other, Suga in the middle, and Noya sprawled on top of them all, they all settle in for a long winter’s nap. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
